<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Red Pill FINALE: Forever by JannKenneth</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24413224">Red Pill FINALE: Forever</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JannKenneth/pseuds/JannKenneth'>JannKenneth</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Red Pill [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Cheating, Cheating kink, Daddy Kink, Drug-Induced Sex, Dubious Consent, Dubious Morality, Extremely Dubious Consent, Father-Son Relationship, First Time, First Time Bottoming, Grandfather/Grandchild Incest, Implied/Referenced Dubious Consent, Incest, Jock to Cockslut, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Parent/Child Incest, Perversion, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Power Bottom, Psychotropic Drugs, Tags Contain Spoilers, perverted father, pervertible, smut with plot, straight to gay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:47:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,149</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24413224</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JannKenneth/pseuds/JannKenneth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Trystan knows the whole truth now.<br/>Having gone through a journet of acceptance, he thinks he is ready to face his father again.<br/>Is Jack ready to face the son he drugged?<br/>Will they ger the happy ending they deserved?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jackson Morrison/Trystan Morrison, Original Male Character/Original Male Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Red Pill [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1320491</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Smut and Sin Collection</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Red Pill FINALE: Forever</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer:<br/>This is a work of fiction. All characters are made up and were not based on anyone. Any resemblance and similarity to real life events and people is purely coincidental.<br/><br/>This story is tagged rape because psychotropic drugs is involved. Also this chapter will involve underage character/s.<br/><br/>So consider yourselves warned.<br/><br/>------------------------------------<br/>Leave a comment or a kudos, so I would know if you end up liking this story or not.<br/><br/>Now, enjoy!<br/>----------------------------------------------------------<br/><br/>Character reference photos for this chapter (Check it out if you are interested):<br/>- <a href="https://twitter.com/JannKenneth3/status/1242428251332460547?s=19">Charles Morrison</a><br/>- <a href="https://twitter.com/JannKenneth3/status/1250348064172199937?s=19">Jackson Morrison</a><br/>- <a href="https://twitter.com/JannKenneth3/status/1248516091799728129?s=19">Trystan Morrison</a><br/><br/>For the thread of character reference photos of this series, go to <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/JannKenneth/profile">my AO3 profile</a>.<br/><br/></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Stop calling. He’s busy.” The text message says. Jack looks at it intently, unsure what that could mean. He knew immediately that it was not his son who was texting him back. But he has no clue who it could be. The scary thought of his son being abducted comes to mind and he could not shake the thought out of his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack was in his office at home, while the rest of the house was empty. Jodie is at work and Donovan is out to meet some of his buddies. Jack planned to bury himself with work. Use work as a distraction like he usually does. But unsurprisingly, he just ended worrying himself to a head-splitting headache. He did not even give his Boss a call back, or even a simple text message. He is too distracted and worried. For Jack, at that moment, his phone is only meant for one thing - to repeatedly call his son’s phone hoping for a miracle. But after hours of trying, there was nothing. Nothing until that ambiguous message.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who the HELL is this?” Jack typed. His thumb inches closer to the send button before he changed his mind. Pressing the back button, he erased the curse word in his message. He was just about ready to send when his phone vibrates in his hand. A new message popped up. This time it is not a text message but a photo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack audibly gasps. His eyes wide with disbelief. In the photo, he sees his son bent over on top of a bed, handcuffed and blindfolded. What really got his attention is the clothes Trystan is wearing. The pink checkered skirt that is so short, it barely covers the teenager’s ass. The straps of the jockstrap-type lingerie exposing more of his son’s behind than it covers. The pink lacy bra that his teen jock son is sporting makes him feel a fraction of the shame that his son must be feeling at that moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack shudders at the horror of the situation. Clearly, his son would not enjoy wearing something so obscenely and distinctly feminine. Jack has never seen his son as a woman. And that is what he loves about his boy. Trystan is a jock - a warm-blooded muscular jock, who could get any girl he wants. It is part of the charm that Jack loves about Trystan. The idea that this little young boy could be a great alpha male who gets all the pussy, yet he is bent over and taking Jack’s cock like a whore. Seeing his son feminized like in the photo is just so insulting in Jack’s eyes. And he is certain his son does not appreciate this, nor enjoy it at all.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>God, it’s worse. My son was not just abducted. He is being held against his will. And he will be- will be sexually taken advantage of.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Jack’s mind screams at the prospect. His breathing shallows as his chest tightens. He felt like he could not breathe. His fingers clumsily struggle to type a text response.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who THE FUCK are you? And what are you doing to my son?” Jack's eyes move rapidly over the picture, scanning for any clue of his son’s whereabouts. His mind is so convolutedly panicking that he could not focus on anything else. His eyes just rapidly scans the picture to and fro, yet his mind could not focus enough to really see anything.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Another message interrupts his uncontrollable hazy panic. His finger quickly moves to check. Through misty eyes, Jack sees a short clip sent to him using his son’s phone. Just from the thumbnail, Jack gulped. It is of his son in the same position as the first photo, but this time something is different. Not just the unknown hispanic teen that is now in the frame but also the noticeable arch of Trystan’s back and the full seductive display of his son’s ass.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack’s finger eagerly slams the play button. His mind screams for him not to do it. His heart is prepared to break in any second. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I have to see this.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Jack mutters to himself as the short clip loads.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please Sir. I am just a hole. Please use me.” Jack hears his son announce unabashedly. Jack's heart stops at those words. An unfamiliar wave of anger rears itself in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is- Is he for real?” The stuttering words leaves the hispanic kid’s mouth, telling Jack that this unknown kid is as clueless as Jack is with what's happening.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>WHO THE FUCK IS DOING THIS?!?!</span>
  </em>
  <span> Jack’s mind screams just before the short clip answers his question.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, what do you think?” Jack hears the familiar voice. And he stops. In fact, everything stopped for Jack. It’s as if he went deaf for a second. The rest of the short clip becomes nothing but a distant noise to him. His vision is still blurred by his misty eyes, yet his mind is ignoring what he is seeing. The rest of his senses feel so foreign to him as the reality dawns and sinks in.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It’s- It’s my father. Trystan is with my father.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Jack knew he should have felt relief. He knew he should have let go of the deep breath that he was holding in. Yet instead his heart palpitates, faster and faster. The sound of his deep laboured breathing dominates his hearing.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>FUCK. Trystan is with my father. What does my Dad plan to do now? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Jack knew this is not the first time his son was left alone with his father. Just one week ago, he let his father have his way with his son. But that was different. That time, there was a prior agreement with his father regarding boundaries with Trystan. But this time, it’s different. The presence of the young hispanic stranger in the picture is more than a testament to that.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What does my father want? What has he already done?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Jack asks himself, skeptic and scared of the possibilities. He remembers a particular moment in the past where he is not sure if his father really has Trystan’s best interest at heart.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>--- 12 Years Ago ---</b>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I talk to you, Jackson?” Charles asks his son.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure, Dad.” Jack smiles, thankful that his parents willingly agreed to babysit little Trystan for the third time that week. He and his wife have their hands full with work lately that they could not take care of their young son.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ummm… Trystan, run along to the car now and wait for me. Grandpop and I are just gonna talk for a bit.” Jack says to his son who just nods and happily skips and runs towards the waiting car. Jack just knows that his father will talk about getting a babysitter for Trystan. And Jack is already preparing his speech about not having enough money to hire one.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know Jack, your son really is a handsome young boy. He takes after you.” Charles said to Jack. A prelude to the babysitter topic that the older man seems not too eager to broach.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, Dad. You are just saying that because I took after your good looks.” Jack replies with a teasing chuckle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe I am.” Charles chuckles back. “But I digress.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is it, Dad? I know there’s something in your mind. Out with it.” Jack says, his patience waning. He is eager to reach the main point and discuss it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, about Trystan. He is just a pretty little boy. Do you also think he’d be a very good slut for me? You think it’d be okay if I start training him now?” Charles responds, the ends of his lips curl into a mischievous smirk. As if he is just asking his son if they should get a pet dog to guard the house.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?!?! Dad, Trystan is just 6. What the fuck are you saying?” Jack exclaims, shocked at his father’s admission.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, you were 5 when I thought of doing the same thing to you. But I figured, maybe not. You are my only son after all. I have to make sure that my lineage and legacy continues.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What legacy? Your twisted legacy of wanting to fuck little kids? What is wrong with you, Dad? And Trystan is my only child.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, your half-brother now has a son. His wife just had a baby.” Charles responds nonchalantly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This only angers Jack even more. Not just because his father is sacrificing his son. But also because he is reminded about having younger half siblings. The forbidden fruit of his father’s transgression - illicit affairs with other women.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Which one?” Jack asks obnoxiously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The one I had with your babysitter.” Charles responds not even noticing how his son wants him to feel ashamed for cheating on his wife.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Again, Dad. Which one?” Jack asks, knowing that his father had impregnated two of his babysitters before. Both women had a son that Jack had met as an adult. It seems that his words that were meant to hurt his father are not working. And this in turn makes him even angrier.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stop being a smart-ass. You know who I was talking about.” Charles responds, losing his patience.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then why don’t you make his son your slut then. You want them young, so why not?” Jack spits back angrily. He really doesn’t mean his words. The fact that his own father would ask him for permission to turn his baby boy into a cock-hungry whore baffles him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lower your voice, Jack.” Charles warns, turning his head to the house where his wife remains clueless about what he and Jack is talking about. “Your half-brothers and I are not on speaking terms.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack is not surprised at his father’s response. The fact that his father did not even flinch nor act defensive about his suggestion disgusts him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes. Because you were never a father to any of them. And Andrew… you had the audacity to call his mother a whore right to his face.” Jack responds, remembering the day Andrew knocked on their house and Jack opened the door. He remembered how his heart sank when he realized his father has been cheating on his Mom during their entire marriage. He remembered his Dad talking to Andrew in the living room. And he remembered how that first meeting ended with a big fight, Andrew storming away and his father making him promise to keep his mouth shut.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe.” Charles only smiles which made Jack even more pissed. “In my defense, his mother really was a whore. Wearing those short skirts whenever she comes over to babysit. I just have to. She was asking for it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are not touching my son. If you try anything with him, then consider yourself childless.” Jack declares, not having any of his father’s bullshit. He was shaking his head in disbelief as he walked away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The next day, Jack hired a babysitter for Trystan. And although Trystan still continued to sleepover at Jack’s parents’ house every so often, Jack made sure to keep that to a minimum. And he made sure that his mother is there to keep his son safe.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>--- Present ---</b>
</p><p>
  <span>But that was more than 10 years ago. And things have already drastically changed since then. Jack’s motivation to protect Trystan from his own father was quickly tramped by his desire to fuck his own son. And that led to him crawling back to his father to hear that nefarious idea from years ago. That led to where he is now, in his office replaying a video of his son tied up and eagerly begging a complete stranger for a fucking while his demented father films the whole thing.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What should I do now? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Jack asks himself. He looks at the video with a fresher perspective. And he quickly picks up the clues as to where his son is - the guest bedroom in his parents’ house. To be precise, it’s his old childhood bedroom that his parents turned into a guest bedroom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you planning to do, Dad?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Less than a minute later, Jack’s phone buzzes with a new message. It says Trystan but Jack knows the message was from his father.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t have to do anything for now.” the message says simply. Jack gulps as his attention gravitates on the last two words. FOR. NOW.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What should I do?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Jack asks himself again, unsure what else to do now. The last time he tried to stop his son from cheating on him with another man, he ended up screwing things over.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You lied to me, Dad. You ruined my life. You turned me into - THIS. You are a terrible father.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Trystan’s words echo in Jack’s head. His tears finally fell, streaming down his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What can I do? I- I turned my son into this. I think- I think I have already done enough damage to last a lifetime.</span>
  </em>
  <span> It is painful to admit, but Jack knows there’s no other way around it. He screwed up. And he is trying his best to accept the consequences.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Few minutes into wallowing in his own sorrow, Jack receives another message. A text message that says: “Do you want to watch?” Jack’s face reddens with anger, hating his father’s offer. He could not believe his father would think he would like to watch his own son have sex with other men. But alas, his father knows him too well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Dad. Please.” Jack shamefully admits in his response. Because despite the pain of acknowledging his screw up and knowing that he had pushed his son too far, his cock is still throbbing hard from the moment he saw his son vulnerable and tied up in that demeaning pink outfit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought so.” The quick text response came. And a few minutes later a longer video was sent. This time it shows his sweet teen son receiving a blowjob from the hispanic teen. But what caught his eye is how hung the hispanic kid is. Much more hung than he is. And his ear picks up on how slutty and desperate Trystan sounds.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The conversation on the phone continues. Mostly with Jack asking for an update and his father sending a video clip of his son and the hispanic teen. The last video is the longest and it is of Trystan getting fucked by Charles himself. Jack regretfully came hard during the whole conversation - shamefully jacking himself off while watching his father and a complete young stranger use his son like a common whore. Jack felt dirty, especially because his son’s spiteful words kept reverberating in his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’d be home soon.” That was his father’s last message using his son’s phone. Jack’s heart jumps with fear. He is ashamed that in spite of his guilt and worrying, he still jacked off to his son getting fucked by other men. Even after his son told him to his face how he has ruined Trystan’s life.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>An hour later and Trystan still hasn’t come home. Jack feared that his son won’t be home again that day. He feared that his son had already disowned him and didn't want to see him again. Lost in his sorrow, Jack finds himself in his son’s room hugging one of Trystan’s dirty shirts. Cradling the shirt in his arms as he rocks himself on his son’s bed. His eyes streaming with pain and fear of the inevitable end to his relationship with his son.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m home.” Trystan announces into the empty living room. He was so worried about what to say to his father that he did not even consider that the man might not be home. He had assumed that his father would be very worried and would wait for him by the door. He couldn’t hide that he was a bit hurt that it is not the case.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mom?” Trystan says as he enters the house.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dad?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uncle Donovan?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No one answered. Trystan sighs before heading to his room. An audible gasp leaves his mouth when he saw his father, lying on top of his bed, hugging what appears to be his old discarded shirt from yesterday morning. His eyes quickly welled up at the heartwarming sight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dad?” Trystan utters as his face turns into a faint smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Trystan?” Jack mutters as he wakes from his unplanned nap. His eyes open to see his little boy by the door. “Trystan, I-” Jack swiftly sits up, feeling ashamed that he was caught on his son’s bed, hugging a shirt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dad, I-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry.” The two of them declare in unison. Their eyes meet and both of their faces mellow down into a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry for what I did, son. I was too selfish. I really wanted to fuck you so much that I didn’t care about what it will do to you. How it will ruin your life. I was a shitty father. I AM A SHITTY FATHER.” Jack admits aloud.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, you were.” Trystan concurs, his words like a stinging knife stabbed straight into his father’s heart. He could see the expression on his father’s face break. That sweet charming smile tugs into a frown. “But you are MY shitty father.” Trystan adds, making Jack look into his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Son, I-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“T-The shitty father who I fell in love with.” Trystan quickly declares. On his drive home, he intends to talk to his father. Give his father a second chance, then maybe they could still be father and son. And maybe even casual fuck buddies, as weird as that may sound. But Trystan never intended to confess his love to his father. He doesn’t want to say it out loud in fear that his father might not say it back. But his mouth ran before his mind could stop it. And now the cat is out of the bag.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you, Dad.” Trystan clarifies as if his previous words weren’t clear enough.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you too, son. More than anything and anyone in the world. More than life itself.” Jack admits.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The moment was so cheesy. But it was pure. And before either of them could say anything, Trystan ran towards his father’s arms. Jack stood up ready to accept his son. Cheesy as it may be, it felt real in their hearts. As Trystan’s body meets Jack’s, the two of them fall into the bed. Their lips meet and a passionate kiss is shared.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was no lust in their kiss. Just pure love. Their body grinds as if proving their endless love for each other. Their hands start to roam the other’s body, seeking and grabbing, eager to hold the person that they missed so dearly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you, Daddy.” Trystan says again. He could notbelieve how sweet those words sound in his ear. His body is on top of his father’s. Melting into his father’s warm embrace and loving each second of security and affection.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you too, my little boy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am sorry for cheating on you.” Trystan declares after the kiss. He knows that it might break their joyous moment but something has to be said or the wound will never heal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, you don’t have to say sorry son. It was me who orchestrated it all. It was me who made you want to cheat on me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No Dad. I was never forced into cheating. It was my decision. I cheated on you when I could have been faithful. I cheated on you with many men because I wanted to, not because you wanted me to. Then I lied about it when I could have been truthful.” Trystan corrected.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But baby, if it weren’t for me you wouldn’t have been what you are now.” Jack chimes in, almost as though he wants his son to stay angry at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What, Daddy? A slut? A cock-hungry slut?” The teenager asks. The plain tone on Trystan’s voice and the blank expression on his face confuses Jack. He gulped nervously, before he could answer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes?” His tone is expressing his uncertainty. Trystan blushes as his hand slides down his father’s torso until it cups his father’s bulge.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But I love being a cock-hungry slut, Dad.” Trystan smirks. His voice may be that of confidence but his face still blushes. “I am a cock slut, Dad. I don’t know if that is what you want me to be when you gave me that red pill. But I am a cock slut now. If you still accept me for who I am. Then I would really love to be with you again.” The teenager’s confidence fluctuates throughout the whole speech. But ultimately he ends the statement with a stern tone. His eyes met his father’s, almost begging for Jack’s approval. But Jack was not going to give his son that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not verbally at least.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Without warning, Jack flips the two of them over. Trystan yelps in surprise as they roll on the bed. In a split second, Trystan was moved from being on top of his father to being pinned down on the bed by his father’s weight. He gulps nervously as their eyes remain staring at each other. Jack did not break eye contact when he slowly got up. His hand latches on his son’s waistband and with gentle caring tug, he pulls the article of garment down. Slowly and easily sliding down Trystan's legs until it finds itself on the floor of the teenager’s bedroom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Trystan can see the passion in his father’s eyes. But it is unlike what he has seen burning in Jack’s eyes before. This time the fire is flickering like a candle light in the middle of a dark room. Burning bright and dancing through the wind. It is unlike the flames of lust that Trystan is used to seeing. This time it’s different. This time it’s love.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Trystan could tell that the gears inside his father’s head are turning. A plan clearly forming there. But Trystan does not know what. And he is still hung up on his father not clearly answering his prior question.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wh-What-?” Trystan gasps when his father gently lifts his leg up, offering them for him to hold. His hands tremble as he takes it off his father’s hands. His face blush with shame knowing that his gaping hole is now exposed for his father to see.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s gaping, son.” Jack remarks. This time, it is Trystan’s turn to be alarmed by the lack of emotions on his father’s face and tone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ye-Yes?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your cheating hole is still gaping and leaking another man’s cum.” Jack says. His words make his son’s face flush a little deeper. “Is this from Dr. Greene and his friend yesterday?” Jack asks, knowing fully well that the answer to that is a giant NO.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, partly.” Trystan answers in all honesty. “I- I haven’t showered since I left the house yesterday.” Trystan admits, his voice is going softer and lower with every uttered word. His eyes drifting away, breaking eye contact.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then who else’s cum is this?” Jack asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Grandpop’s.” Trystan gulps nervously, unsure how his father will take the truth. “And… and someone else’s.” he adds after a pregnant pause.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Someone else’s?” Jack asks. Trystan flinches at the question. Although his father’s words are calm and with no judgment, he could still hear it. At least his guilty conscience does.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-” Trystan stutters. “I- I was wearing a blindfold. I- I didn’t know who it was.” Trystan remarks. This is the lowest he has ever felt. Confessing his sins to the priest would have been more preferable than confessing it to the man he loves.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look at me, Trystan.” Jack says softly. His words convey his love and affection towards his son. But Trystan could not meet his father’s gaze. Not after the shameful things he has done. “Look at me, baby.” Jack says more sternly, prompting Trystan to obey. Their eyes meet through Trystan’s open legs. The teenage boy’s hands trembled as he continued to hold his legs in that position.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, son. I know about it. My father told me about it while it was happening.” Jack declares. Trystan gasps. He did not expect his grandfather to tell his father about what was happening. He did not even notice his grandfather talking to his father, which just makes him feel worse about himself. He’s tempted to just run away in shame.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And do you know how I feel about you cheating on me?” Jack asks in a soft spoken voice. The calmness of which is making Trystan even more nervous.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Trystan hesitantly asks, unsure what to expect from his father now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love it, son. I have to confess that I jacked off to the video of you getting fucked by your grandfather and hearing you begging my father to cum inside you.” Jack admits, surprising his son with his honesty. But also confusing the boy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But- B- AAAAHHHH…” Trystan’s protest was cut short, ending with a loud squeal. Although the possibility was surely there, Trystan was not prepared for his father to dive straight into his leaking hole with his tongue.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Da-- Dad… DADDDYY…” Trystan exclaims as his father’s tongue digs deep inside him. His gaping hole readily accepts the probing tongue. “Dad- I am dirty down there. There’s cum from other men down there.” Trystan protests,  gasps and audibly heaves at his father’s impressive tongue work. The wet slick sensation of his father’s thick tongue probing and exploring his hole makes him forget that his father is very much aware of what is inside him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Trystan moans deeper. His loud gasp echoes in the room. He whimpers happily, thankful that this time he is not getting rimmed on top of the metal trunk of his father’s car, feeling the heat from the recently used engine. He remembered how terrified he was at that moment, afraid that his father would notice the taste of Dr. Greene’s cum from his hole. But most of all, he remembers the lust coursing through his veins as he thinks about his father unknowingly sucking another man’s cum out of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And that is exactly what is happening now. And it is all the more arousing. His father knows exactly whose cum it was that he is sucking. And Trystan loves the fact that his father is sucking his grandfather’s bountiful thick load. He loves that his father is sucking a stranger’s load out of him. And maybe even some residual cum from Dr. Greene and Devon the day before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“God, Daddy. I love you.” Trystan screams into the void. His hands trembling with his body. His cock bobs and leaks as his father sucks every last drop of cum from all the other men before. And Trystan is happy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you too, son.” Jack responds. Satisfied now that he has cleaned all the cum off his son’s hole, he replaced his tongue with two of his fingers. The combination of his son’s hole loosened up by his tongue and the amount of stretching it has had for the past few days allowed Jack to do it so effortlessly. He smirks at his son as he starts to finger fuck the teenager’s hole.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Unnnggghhh… Daddy.” Trystan whimpers. His hands were already tired from holding his legs up. Add the pleasure of his father’s fat fingers sliding in and out of his hole and it is inevitable that his legs slipped off his fingers, dropping heavily on the bed below. The teenager’s ass now slightly inaccessible, halting Jack’s finger.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Very well.” Jack withdrew his finger from his son’s hole. The thick cum coating Jack’s fingers is undeniable. It makes him wonder just how much cum has already been deposited inside his boy. Their eyes met and Jack only smirked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A shiver runs down Trystan’s spine as he watches his father undress. Watching his father reveal that beefy hairy body for him, Trystan grins excitedly. He sits up in awe as he gawks at his father’s member, wondering deep down if he'll ever get tired of his father's perfect furry body and big uncut cock. Even half hard, it always has his sore hole twitching.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Is Dad always this huge? Jesus FUCKING Christ. Why did I ever think that Uncle Donovan could be bigger or more hung? Now faced with my father’s monster, I know better.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Trystan’s mind catches up with his thoughtless mental blunter. His face quickly turns red as he remembers his Uncle Donovan. Trystan quickly wonders if his father also knows about him and his Uncle Donovan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Trystan is exhausted and spent from all his extraneous activities from the last 24 hours. His cock is shriveled and his balls are still recuperating. Yet his sore hole still twitches at the idea of having his father’s big fat cock once again. And Trystan wouldn’t let anything stop him from getting that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Trystan eagerly crawls towards his father. His paws quickly gnaws at his father’s fat fuck meat, grabbing it and using it as a handle to pull the man back in bed with him. Jack eagerly complies. Smiling as he followed his son’s pull on his throbbing proud member. He climbs on top of the bed and over his son’s younger leaner body. Their naked bodies are so close to each other. Beads of their sweat meet and mix together. Jack’s hairy chest hovers over his son’s smooth hairless one. And the older man’s face hovers over his teenage boy, eyes meeting and seeing through each other’s soul.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you, son.” Jack’s soft face looks troubled as his mind lingers on his dissatisfaction with his own words.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you, Dad.” Their lips meet to share a kiss. An innocent kiss, not tainted with lust. Just love. Trystan smiles at his father as the warmth of his father’s love radiates from his father’s body down to his. His father’s musk makes him feel the safest that he has ever felt in his entire life.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I- I really do love you, baby. More than anything in this world.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, Dad. I know.” Trystan reassures his father. No words would otherwise explain the emotion radiating out of his father at that moment. But Jack is not satisfied with his son’s reassurance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I show you how much I love you, baby?” Jack asks. His stern voice is now soft and pleading. Even cracking at the very end of his question. This scares Trystan a little, unsure what to expect from his father. But it also excites him. The vast possibilities just behind his father’s question makes his heart beat more erratically.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Daddy. Please show me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack just smiles at his son before he rolls off his son’s body. He lays on his back beside his son, confusing Trystan in the process. Then Jack’s words catch the teen off guard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Trystan. I- I want you to take me. Take my cherry, baby.” Jack says simply. Despite the calm and soft tone of voice he used, each word still bears the weight of his request. And it left Trystan shocked and speechless.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please, son. I want- I want you to know that you mean the world to me. I want to show you just- just how much I love you.” Jack reasons.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You- you don’t have to do that, Dad.” Trystan answers. His mind is unable to process what he feels about his father’s request. Although the idea of fucking his own father is quickly starting to sound so appealing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, baby. I know I don’t have to. BUT- But I want to.” Jack explains. “I want you to be the first man to be inside me. I want to show you how much you mean to me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dad, I-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please Trystan. Please don’t make me beg any more than I already am.” Jack pleads, stopping Trystan from protesting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How- How do we do this?” Trystan finally asks after a bit of silence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, how do you want to take me?” Jack asks, happy that his son is willing to give him what he wanted. Finding someone whom you will love for the rest of your life is a rare occurrence. But being given the chance to show that someone just how much you love him/her is even rarer. And Jack is grateful he gets to have both.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can we do missionary?” Trystan asks, embarrassed that he is asking something so vanilla.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course. Sure, baby.” Jack responds.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It did not take long for the two of them to assume the position. Soon, Trystan finds his cockhead kissing the entrance of his father’s untouched hole. The idea of being his father’s first is sinking in. And the thought alone is exciting yet nerve-racking at the same time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you ready, Daddy?” Trystan asks. His words are full of concern.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, baby. Umm… Please be gentle.”Jack finds himself asking. His heart pounds as he prepares for the pain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will, Dad." Trystan promises as he starts to push. He could feel his father's resistance. A slight push on his part makes his father wince. He felt guilty for a second, before he remembered what his father wanted. What they both want.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Trystan tried harder. Holding on his father's folded knees, he repositions himself to have a better angle. He could still feel his father's resistance. He could see Jack's jaw tensing up, beard hair moving as the strong jaw bones clamps shut inside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penetrating his father's untouched hole was not an easy ordeal. But Trystan pushed harder. Luckily and inevitably, his father's hole slowly but steadily opened up to him. His father's face shrews with pain. He could see his father's eyes widen with shock from the pain. It made Trystan want to pull out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Dad… you are awfully quiet. Are- Are you okay?" Trystan is already halfway buried inside his father at that moment. And the feeling is more than he could dream of in his life. But he was ready to pull out at any sign of disapproval or discomfort from his father.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This is Trystan's very first hole ever since he changed more than two weeks ago. The whole time, he has always bottomed and he loved it all. He never thought that he'd want anything from sex, other than be used and dominated. But now that he is the one burying himself inside a tight hole in a loving way, he never felt more happy. He never thought that fucking would feel as good as being fucked. None of the pussies he has ever had before could compare. None ever will.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But if Jack says to stop, Trystan is 100% certain that he'd stop what he was doing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes baby. I am fine." Jack's words are almost forced out of his mouth. His face red. A vein pops on his forehead as he tries to hold back a scream of pain. But this is what he wanted. This is what he still wants. "More, son. I want to feel all of you inside me." Jack adds. With his words sharp and forced out of him, it sounded more like pleading than a confession. And with his hands now grabbing his son's ass, pulling it in, it might just be that - a pleading for love.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Jesus, Dad. I want that, too." Trystan admits as he continues his push. He could still feel his father hole choking his meat, even tighter now. He could feel his cockhead pushing through layers of resistance. But he wants this. His father wants this. Nothing can stop this now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Trystan continues to push the rest of his length inside his father, the older man focuses on the determined look on his son’s face. Jack could remember the precious times he has spent with his son - playing toss with Trystan in their front yard, teaching Trystan how to ride a bike and sharing a relatively jolly time while watching some sports show. He remembered the conversation about the birds and the bees. And he remembered how awkward Trystan seemed at that situation. Jack has never once thought he’d be on his back one day and taking his son’s cock - his first ever cock. But now here he is. And as painful as it may be for him physically, it is also fulfilling, especially when he finally felt his son’s wispy pubes on his ass.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ahhh…” The teen moans, leaving no room or doubts if he is enjoying this. Still, Jack decides to ask.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Does it feel good inside me, son?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uhhh…. Dad… Wow. This is- AMAZING.” Trystan moans. Their eyes met and Jack could see his son’s eyes moving rapidly like the teen could not contain his emotion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are- Are you okay, Dad?” Trystan asks, looking into his father’s eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I- I am, baby.” Jack responds but his face gives away his pain and this does not alleviate Trystan’s worrying.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“D-does it hurt, Dad?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, son.” Jack answers honestly. He had never felt so much pain in his life. He had broken a rib and sprained an ankle before. But it doesn’t compare with the throbbing pain from his still tensed up hole now. Although that is just what pain is, the most recent ones always seemed to be the most painful.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know how you could handle being fucked, son. I- Damn, it hurts… really.” Jack chuckles, confessing and choosing honesty.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Should I pull ou-?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.” Jack quips quickly before Trystan could finish his sentence. “Stay there. Let me get used to it. Then you can fuck me. And…and kiss me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Trystan need not be asked twice. He looks at his father’s thin red lips peeking through that thick manly beard and he leans forward. Their lips meet and dance. Their mouths open to share a passionate kiss and try as Trystan might, his body starts to move on its own. Slowly, his hips start to grind on his father’s body. Every tiny movement sends insurmountable pleasure through him. His skin crawls and flips and in a very good way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This is not sex. This is not fucking. Trystan truly feels like he is making love to his father. And his father did not disappoint. Not long after, Jack’s body starts to move in rhythm with Trystan’s thrust and their lips locked with renewed fire of passion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Trystan starts to make love to him, fucking his hole with a slow steady rhythm, increasing it’s pace as time moves by, Jack felt pride. Something about being the first person that his son is making love to makes him feel all the more special. Well, the first hole after his son’s drug-induced awakening. He is his son’s first cock and now his son is his first. And that makes every bit of pain worth it. Knowing that his son is feeling the pleasure of sex combined with the passion of love, Jack feels honored.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Dad… JESUS.” Trystan gasps as their lips unlatched. His eyes wide with joy as his lips stretched into the widest of smiles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Trystan. Make love to me, baby boy.” Jack felt his son’s hips push into him over and over as Trystan’s teen cock pushed his insides around. He had not given his son’s cock the appreciation it deserves. And now that he could feel it pounding his insides and hitting his prostate in just the right angle, Jack knew that this won’t be the only time he’d ask his son to fuck him. It is not something he thought he’d ever think about, but it is his new reality now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Daaaad--- Ahhh… Fuaaaahhh---”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tryyysss.. Baby… You feel so good inside me. Where did you learn to fuck this good?” Jack asks between gasps, half teasing but also half curious for the answer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ahhh… Daaa---” Trystan could not even form his words. His mind now compromised by the overwhelming feeling of fucking the man who fucked his mother into conceiving him to this world.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tryss…” Jack moans back. Unable to believe that he is actually on his back with his son's cock buried deep in his guts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dad…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What son? What is-?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dad… Shit… Daaaddd..”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay, son. Go on ahead.” Jack responds. His son doesn’t need to say anything. He could tell from Trystan’s face that the teen is very close to nutting inside him. And he knows that for a top, there is nothing more satisfying than to nut inside and mark his bottom. Jack knows this too well. But also, now as the bottom, Jack realized how much of an honor it is to be bred by his top. His only top - his son.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you--?” Trystan gasps as his hips double its effort.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go on, son. I want your cum inside me. Be my first cock. Make it official, baby boy.” Jack can’t believe how much he wants to feel his son’s cream flooding his hole. To have his son’s young seed fill him up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh shit! SHIT! Fuck! Oh FUCK!" Trystan yells as his grip tightens on his father’s hips. He held Jack against himself, grabbing and pulling to meet his vigorous thrusts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh Trystan… TRYSTAN." Jack growls.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aaauuggghhhh…” One final howl and Trystan starts depositing his load inside his father. His teenage body straightens, back arched as he sail through the heights of his orgasm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“W-Wow. Dad… Wow.” Trystan gasps before looking down at his father. Jack smiles at his son. Although he did not cum like he would have wanted to, he thoroughly enjoyed the whole experience. He could feel his son’s cock slowly sliding out of him and the sticky young seed inside him start to leak out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow. Dad. That was-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, baby.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did it feel good for you, Dad?” Trystan asks, worried.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, baby boy. It hurts at first. But… but I loved it in the end.” Jack admits honestly. “I mean, I was… I was too close to my own orgasm.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So-Sorry, I came too soon.” Trystan blushed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh.” Jack scoffs, finding the whole thing funny. “It's okay, baby. You'll get used to it and get better with time.” Jack assures his teen lover.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You mean, we could do this again?” Trystan asks, clearly shocked at the turn of events.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course, Trystan. I want to show you how much I love you every chance I get. Whether it be through fucking your brains out. Or you fucking mine out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow.” Trystan smiles, pleasantly surprised at his father’s suggestion. An overwhelming urge to kiss his father overtakes him and his body comes crashing down to his father’s. His lips hungrily and clumsily smashes against his father. Trystan didn’t care about how eager and inexperienced he may seem, he just wants to kiss his father. Their sweaty chests pressed againsts each other as their kiss turned more passionate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, Trystan.” Jack groans after the kiss. “Trys… TRYYSSS…?” Jack’s words rise with his confusion as shock. His son is unexpectedly lifting his leg up, before kneeling on the floor. “Trystan, you don’t have to.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dad, I know. I want to.” Trystan responds briefly before his tongue licks his father’s used hole, tasting his own load that is leaking out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, shit. SHIT.” Jack moans as the slick tongue digs inside him. He never thought that it would feel way better to be the one being rimmed than being the one doing the rimming. Although he could not help but blush as his son’s tongue coaxes the cum out of his hole.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack kept moaning as Trystan continued tongue bathing his father’s hole. Scooping up his own cum and swallowing it down. As someone who had tasted both his father’s and grandfather’s cum, he could definitely taste the similarity of his cum to theirs. And he just loves how his own cum reminds him of theirs. And with the last scoop of his cum, Trystan swirled it in his mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Trystan comes up and gives his father a kiss, sliding a big blob of his cum into his father’s mouth during the kiss. Trystan almost broke the kiss and giggled when his father’s eyes widened at the realization of what he had done. But then Jack smiled. And soon, both of them melted into the passionate kiss, sharing the taste of Trystan’s cum.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you, son. I really do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you, too, Dad. I truly do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Even if I drugged you and turned you into-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shhhh…” A finger stops the rest of Jack’s words. Trystan just smiles at his father. He realized that his love for his father is just too much. There is no more animosity inside him towards his father. “I already told you Dad. I love who I am now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And I do love how you are now, as well.” The two of them giggled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really? You love your slutty son?” Trystan teases. “Maybe I should start inviting men over and make you watch me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you think I wouldn’t want that?” Jack asks with a smirk. “I would love to watch you get pounded like the slut that you are. You cheeky little bitch.” Jack adds before his fingers find themselves tickling the sides of Trystan’s body, making the teen squirm and giggle. A feat of uncontrollable laughter ensues. Jack and Trystan knew that things are going to get better from then on out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now go get a shower, you stink.” Jack announces as they lay there still panting a little. He reflects back to how badly he wanted to die minutes ago before Trystan came back home. And now his chest could barely contain the joy that is exploding in his heart.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, I thought you said you like your sluts dirty like me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, your Mom might not appreciate your smell. And for the record, I did not say that specifically.” Jack chuckles at his son’s teasing. He turns his head to stare into his son’s deep emerald eyes. “Also, you’re the only slut I need.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Trystan could see the sincerity in his father’s eyes. And he could only blush at the older man’s blatant honesty. He feels guilty that he honestly could not say the same. He feels bad that he could not tell his father that he is the only cock Trystan needs. Trystan did not let it show though. Instead he chuckles, breaking eye contact.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay. I’ll shower now.” Trystan slides off the bed. He could not erase the smile on his face as he wonders to himself how he manages to find true love. Although, he really did not need to look far when his true love is his own father.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For the record…” Trystan declares, using the tone his father used seconds ago. “You also stink.” Trystan announces before he playfully threw his father’s balled up shirt in his father’s face. He quickly dashed towards the bathroom, giggling like a child.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack manages to catch the shirt before it hits him. He throws it back at Trystan but Trystan manages to dodge. Jack chuckles to himself. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Thank gods for this second chance. I promise I will not waste it. I will not fuck it up this time.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Trystan giggles as he get into the bathroom. Life is great again. Not perfect, but it’s the greatest it has been since forever. Trystan could not believe how things have changed in a span of two weeks. His life has turned a complete 180. But he doesn’t mind it. He loves it.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I can’t believe that Dad still loves me even after cheating on him. God, I will not screw it up this time. I will not. I will never lie to him again. No more secrets.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Trystan tells himself with determination. But he is quickly reminded of something - of someone.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Dad still doesn’t know about Uncle Donovan. Will he be okay with it if I tell him? Will he be angry at me for cheating on him with a man he despises? Dad couldn’t even look at Uncle Donovan without getting angry. How will he react if he knew that Uncle Donovan fucked me? Well, more specifically, that I begged and seduced Uncle Donovan to fuck me.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>It did not take long before worry set and showed on his face. As Trystan feels the warm water wash down his body, his mind wanders off, worrying. Yet unable to make up his mind on what to do with his current dilemma.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey there, beautiful.” Jack says and he enters the shower, interrupting Trystan’s deep thought. Trystan did not even notice his father entering the bathroom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi, Dad.” Trystan responds. Try as he might to hide the worry in his voice, it was pointless. Jack was quickly able to pick it up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is it, baby?” Jack asks. He is concerned at the quiver in his son’s voice. The solemn sad undertone in Trystan’s words tells him that something is up. But he also has something else in mind. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack was just going to take a leak. But entering the bathroom and seeing his son through the warm mist in the bathroom as water cascades down his sexy son’s body, Jack is reminded how he had not cum yet. His lips are dry as he envies the crystal clean shower water enveloping his son with warmth. Now standing behind his son, he slid his hands around Trystan. One snakes on Trystan’s waist while another slides up. Ignoring Trystan’s tempting nipples, Jack’s hand goes to his son’s neck, wrapping his digits around it in a loving yet possessive kind of way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack heard the concern in his father’s question. It made him want to speak up. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I can’t believe I am going to fuck this over. But I have to be honest. We can’t start over this way.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The thought of losing his father again scares Trystan. What he has with his father is special. A strong band of true love and passion. But trust is still fragile. What his father and him has now is still a delicate egg with a crack that could break easily. Any added pressure and it would shatter beyond repair. Trystan is not sure if this is the best time to fully be honest to his own father. He does not want to mess with the delicate balance.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Maybe I have to let the dust settle first. Maybe tomorrow.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Trystan quickly tells himself as he feels his father’s hands caress his body. He moans as he could not help but lean back. His body presses back onto his father’s. His head leans back to his father’s shoulder while his father’s lips explores his neck. An involuntary moan escapes his lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing Dad.” Trystan lies.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you thinking about your Mom? You want to tell her about us?” Jack says, continuing to pepper sweet kisses on his son’s neck. His tone says it all. He doesn’t care if his wife knows about him and his son. Not anymore. He’d divorce her in a heartbeat if Trystan asks him to.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. What? You want to tell Mom?” Trystan asks, concerned. He did not expect his father to even mention his mother.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll divorce your Mom if you want me to.” Jack admits, nonchalant. One hand continues to snake down south, now wrapping it’s digits around the base of his son’s cock. His other hand pulls his son’s neck closer to him, making the teen arch his back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? Why would you- Ungghh…” Trystan grunts. The warm water  is now starting to turn cold as it cascades down their body. But their bodies continues to radiate heat, temperature climbing as Trystan grinds himself on his father’s body.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you, son. And if being with your mother makes you jealous, I’d rather divorce her than hurt your feelings.” Jack announces in a matter-of-fact kind of way. As serious as the conversation is, Jack wants something. He wants his release. So focusing on his need his starts to bury himself inside his son, making the teen cry out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, Dad. Fuck… Don’t.” Trystan pleads between grunts. His chest heaves as the thin misty air in the bathroom makes it even harder for him to breathe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? You don’t want me to fuck you?” Jack asks; his disappointment apparent in his voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. Not that.” Trystan quickly answers. “But don’t divorce Mom.” he finishes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh.” Jack could not help but smile. Because for a second, he thought Trystan asked him to stop sliding himself in. Knowing that his son wants this too, he continues to slide the rest of himself inside his teenage son’s hole. Hiding his mighty sword inside his son’s warm cock sheath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck, Dad… Ahhh..” Trystan moans back. His father’s hand leaves his cock. Suddenly he felt his body being pushed towards the tiled shower wall. Quickly his hand moves to soften the impact. He yelps in shock before shivering as his father’s hands slide on his spine towards his hips. “FUCK!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why don’t you want me to divorce your Mom, baby?” Jack asks curiously. In his mind, he could not comprehend it. If his wife is out of the picture, he and Trystan could fool around any time they want. No more hiding inside the safety and privacy of their home. And they could sleep in the same bed, cuddle up until the morning. Jack could not understand why.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ahhh…” Trystan moans back. Aside from the probing question, his father is also probing his insides with that mighty monster cock. And Trystan could not believe his father can continue to </span>
  <em>
    <span>“multitask”</span>
  </em>
  <span> like this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It will be more thrilling to sneak around.” Trystan responds. In reality, he just doesn’t want his mother to get hurt. He doesn’t want his mother to know that he stole his father away from her. He opts to ignore the fact that having her around and lying to her would hurt her more in the long run.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His response to his father’s question was supposed to be a lie. But as he hears the echoes of his words in his ear, he is ashamed to admit that it rings true. “JESUS-.” Trystan yelps as a forceful thrust pushes his body towards the tiled shower walls. He was not prepared to have his father’s hand behind his head, pushing his face to press hard on the white tiled wall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“FUCK- You really are a dirty slut.” Jack responds, panting harder. He was ready to savor every minute of himself fucking his son. He wanted it to last long until the warm shower water runs out and turns chilling cold on their skin. But with his son’s filthy words, Jack is no longer sure if he could last longer than a minute more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am.” Trystan responds honestly. “I am your dirty slut, Dad. Please fuck me hard and remind me that.” he begs. Jack has no problem in complying.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My pleasure.” Jack responds. Earlier they made love, but now, Jack is fucking his son. Really fucking the teen like he meant it.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Dad does not have Grandpop’s overwhelming dominating personality and bottomless stamina. He does not have the monster cock that Grandpop’s buddy, who remained unknown to me, has. He does not have Mr. Rogers gentle voice and cute bulging belly. He does not have Dr. Greene’s perfect black meat. Or Big D’s magnificent physique. Or Devon’s superspeed fucking. Or Uncle Donovan’s smooth marvelous body and runway model gorgeous face. Yet DAD IS PERFECT. He is still the best. I love him way more than the rest of them.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am close, son.” Jack warns. “I am going to breed you now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please Dad… Please cum inside me.” Trystan responds back. He tightens his hole around his father’s girth, begging his lover the right way. Jack could not hold back now. With one final cry, he floods his son’s insides. Ropes of his potent seed flying inside his son’s guts, coating it, marking it, breeding his boy just the way he needs to be.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess, you also need more practice.” Trystan teases, panting still. The water has turned a little cold and he took this time to turn the shower off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess so.” Jack chuckles. “You are just so irresistible. I could not last long. No man could.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Grandpop did.” The words left Trystan’s mouth before he could stop himself. “I mean-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, your grandfather is a beast.” Jack responds. He wants to say more. He wants his son to know that Grandpop Charles is not just a beast but a true monster in sheep’s clothing. But he chooses to close his mouth. He doesn’t want to dampen the mood more than it already is.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Trystan gulps. He could feel the tension in the air. It came out of the blue. At first, Trystan thought that it was his father’s jealousy, that’s why his father did not respond positively. But something tells him that it is not that. It’s something deeper than shallow jealousy. Trystan just doesn’t know it yet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now, let’s get cleaned up before the others come home.” Jack announces, reaching out for the soap.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, yeah.” Trystan responds.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here, let me help you get cleaned up.” Jack offers with a wink. Trystan happily lets his father. Feeling his father’s hand roam his body, touching every square inch of his skin, teasing his puffy hole, teasingly pinching his nipples. Trystan felt so connected to his father. The act is so sensual and personal. And he did not miss his chance to return the favor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I really love your chest hair, Dad.” Trystan admits honestly as his soapy finger combs through his father’s hairy chest. Thick foam color his father’s chest hair white. He looks up to meet his father’s gaze. The shampoo on his father’s hair, turning it white. Trystan could imagine how gorgeous his father will remain to be even once he turned his Grandpop’s age. And Trystan could imagine the two of them showering together even then. Loving each other and sharing each other’s life. Grow old together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you, Dad.” Trystan says. A tear falls down his eyes without his permission. Tears of joy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you too, son.” Jack responds.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want to grow old together.” Trystan adds. Jack wants to chuckle, but his son’s serious inquiring gaze stopped him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re serious.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I am, Dad. I want to grow old with you. Can we do that?” Trystan asks, pleading in his voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course, baby. I will see to it that it will happen. I will die to make it happen.” Jack declares with stern conviction.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, you dying would defeat the purpose. Wouldn’t it?” Trystan teases before cracking into a chuckle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Smartass. You know what I meant.” Jack says, trying an angry tone while roughly ruffling his son’s wet hair. But it didn’t take long before he too joined his son’s laughter. He turns on the shower again, washing the soap off their bodies. Both of them continue to laugh resuming their shower.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack stepped out of the hower first. He dries himself off as Trystan continues to wash up. Jack smiles as he watches his son yelp and whine at the cold shower water.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now, get your ass here. That’s enough showering for now.” Jack declares. He opens a dry towel, inviting his son in like he used to when Trystan was just a little boy. In his eyes, Trystan will always be his little boy. But now, also his lover.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Trystan giggles as he steps out of the shower. After turning the water off, he let his father wrap the towel around him. He smiles a giant grin towards his father as Jack dries him up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you want me to divorce your mother?” Jack asks again. Trystan stops smiling. He gulped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know, Dad.” Trystan answers honestly now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay.” Jack says with a deep sigh. “I will do whatever you want me to do, baby.” Jack adds with a sincere smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Trystan looks at his father with a concerned look on his face. He knows he could not answer the question now. He doesn’t know if he could answer it any time soon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Think about it. You don’t have to answer me now. Tell me your decision whenever.” Jack says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay.” Trystan says, thankful.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you, son. Forever.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you too, Dad. With all of my heart.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now give me a kiss, and let’s get dressed.” Trystan chuckles. A quick kiss easily turned into a passionate one. Neither of them could stop each other. Clean they may be after the shower. But the two find themselves back in the bedroom, bodies grinding against each other. Lips smashing with passion. Hands roaming and exploring like it is the first time all over again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Love. It is hard to find. But once you find it, don’t let it go.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>--- THE END ---</b>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>EPILOGUE UPDATES:<br/>-------------------------------------------<br/>I know this ending leaves many loose ends. And I know most of you wants to tie them loose ends. Don't worry! A EPILOGUE IS COMING.</p><p>Unfortunately, ever since I stopped writing for this series almost a month ago now (except for editing and stuff for these recent chapters), I haven't found time to write again. And so I still haven't started the prologue chapters. But as soon as I have the time, I will get on with it.</p><p>I will add my appreciation notes of thank yous in the last chapter of the epilogue. I promise... 😇 But to everyone who made time to sent me private messages, comment on my chapter updates and have their kudos, thank you so much. 😚</p><p>Please bear with me and my shitty schedule. And please keep my twitter for updates. I will post them there.</p><p> </p><p>EDIT: GodDangIt! My dumbass mistankenly used prologue instead of EPILOGUE. hehehe. *awkward smile*I am sorry for the confusion. Thank you MoonLord for pointig this out to me. 😂</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>